Frontal impacts are the number one killer of vehicle occupants in automobile accidents with about 16,000 fatalities each year. Side impacts are the second cause of automobile related deaths with about 8,000 fatalities each year. The number of fatalities in frontal impacts is now decreasing due to the introduction of airbags and mandatory seatbelt use laws. It is natural now that a considerable effort be applied to saving lives in side impacts.
Several automobile manufacturers are now considering the use of side impact airbags to attempt to reduce the number of people killed or injured in side impacts. The side impact problem is considerably more difficult to solve in this way than the frontal impact problem due to the lack of space between the occupant and the side door and to the significant intrusion of the side door into the passenger compartment which typically accompanies a side impact.
Some understanding of the severity of the side impact problem can be obtained by a comparison with frontal impacts. In the Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) 208 49 kph crash test which applies to frontal impacts, the driver, if unrestrained, will impact the steering wheel at about 30 kph. With an airbag and a typical energy absorbing steering column, there is about 40 cm to about 50 cm of combined deflection of the airbag and steering column to absorb this 30 kph difference in relative velocity between the driver and vehicle interior. Also, there is usually little intrusion into the passenger compartment to reduce this available space.
In the FMVSS 214 standard crash for side impacts, the occupant, whether restrained or not, is impacted by the intruding vehicle door also at about 30 kph. In this case there is only about 10 to 15 cm of space available for an airbag to absorb the relative velocity between the occupant and the vehicle interior. In addition, the human body is more vulnerable to side impacts than frontal impacts and there is usually significant intrusion into the passenger compartment. A more detailed discussion of side impacts can be found in a paper by Breed et al, "Sensing Side Impacts", Society of Automotive Engineers No. 940651, 1994, which is included herein by reference.
Ideally, an airbag for side impact protection would displace the occupant away from the intruding vehicle door in an accident and create the required space for a sufficiently large airbag. Sensors now being used for side impact airbags, however, begin sensing the crash only at the beginning of the impact at which time there is insufficient time remaining to move the occupant before he is impacted by the intruding door. Even if the airbag were inflated instantaneously, it is still not possible to move the occupant to create the desired space without causing serious injury to the occupant. The problem is that the sensor that starts sensing the crash when the impact has begun, is already too late, i.e., once the sensor detects the crash, it is usually too late to properly inflate the airbag.
There has been discussion over the years in the vehicular safety community about the use of anticipatory sensors so that the side impact accident could be sensed before it occurs. Heretofore, this has not been practical due to the inability to predict the severity of the accident prior to the impact. A heavy truck, for example, or a tree is a much more severe accident at low velocity than a light vehicle or motorcycle at high velocity. Until now, it has not been possible to differentiate between these different accidents with a high degree of certainty.
Once a sufficiently large airbag is deployed in a side impact and the driver displaced away from the door and the steering wheel, he will no longer be able to control the vehicle that could in itself cause a serious accident. It is critically important, therefore, that such an airbag not be deployed unless there is great certainty that the driver would otherwise be seriously injured or killed by the side impact. Anticipatory sensors have heretofore not been used because of their inability to predict the severity of the accident. As discussed more fully below, the present invention solves this problem and therefore makes anticipatory sensing practical. This permits side impact airbag systems that can save a significant percentage of the people who would otherwise be killed as well as significantly reducing the number and severity of injuries. This is accomplished through the use of pattern recognition technologies such as neural networks such as discussed in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 08/640,068 filed Apr. 30, 1996 which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/239,978 filed May 9, 1994, now abandoned.
Neural networks are capable of pattern recognition with a speed, accuracy and efficiency heretofore not possible. It is now possible, for example, to recognize that the front of a truck or another car is about to impact the side of a vehicle when it is one to three meters or more away. This totally changes the side impact strategy since there is now time to inflate a large airbag and push the occupant out of the way of the soon to be intruding vehicle. Naturally, not all side impacts are of sufficient severity to warrant this action and therefore there will usually be a dual inflation system as described in more detail below.
Although the main application for anticipatory sensors is in side impacts, frontal impact anticipatory sensors can also be used to identify the impacting object before the crash occurs. Prior to going to a full frontal impact anticipatory sensor system, neural networks can be used to detect many frontal impacts using data in addition to the output of the normal crash sensing accelerometer. Simple radar or acoustic imaging, for example, can be added to current accelerometer based systems to give substantially more information about the crash and the impacting object than possible from the acceleration signal alone.
The side impact anticipatory sensor of this invention can use any of a variety of technologies including optical, radar, acoustical, infrared or a combination of these. The sensor system typically contains a neural network processor to make the discrimination however a simulated neural network, a fuzzy logic or other algorithm operating on a microprocessor can also be used.